The present invention relates to a locking and unlocking device for the door of a domestic electrical appliance, such as a washing machine or a washing and drying machine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking and unlocking device whose construction is simplified, that can be produced economically with a limited number of parts and components and that is nevertheless able to ensure highly reliable operation.